


tender

by heavenbound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I'm not sure what else to tag this as.. sorrie, just girls loving girls, just miu being soft for kaede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbound/pseuds/heavenbound
Summary: miu sighs in happiness, beginning to laugh to herself as she realises 'god damn, I love her.'
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	tender

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend!

no one sees miu quite like kaede does; they may watch how she speaks, acts and moves but never as intimately as kaede does.

miu is tender, really. her movements rough and voice loud but her thoughts soft and full of care. what she doesn't say, she shows with kisses on the cheek and inventions left at kaede's door. the words 'I love you' are precious to her, they can only be said and _meant_ \- not that she didn't love kaede, of course she did l, who wouldn't? she knew the moment it happened, the moment she _really_ fell in love with her. 

•••

miu's chest rises and falls with each breath, hair spread across the pillow and leg hanging of the side of the bed, she hogs the bed as if she's the only one who sleeps on it but kaede doesn't mind one bit if it means she gets to see her calmest, or near it. 

she wonders what it's like to be so carefree, to only worry about what inventions to work on that day and not much more - she thinks. 

the moment she tries to move away to get out of bed, miu turns and immediately holds on to her, grip not light but not as tight as you would expect. grumbling, she pins kaede with her leg, wrapping it around her and burying her head into the crook of her neck.

miu, honey, I need to get up." kaede states but wraps her arms around the still 'sleeping' girl, running her fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead, the only reply she gets is more grumbling and a slight bit of thrashing. she feels miu shake her head, pressing against her more in a somewhat weak attempt to stop her from leaving. 

"it's a saturday." miu mumbles, eyes still closed but fingers now lightly gripping her waist. 

"maybe but I do need to pee." kaede lightly laughs, trying to separate herself from miu, "miu, I'm serious, I'll pee on you." she jokes, wiggling. 

"like you haven't done that before." miu says, finally moving but only to kiss up her neck. 

"ew, gross!" kaede laughs, eyes squeezed shut and smiling like a sugar-rushed child, hand pressed against miu's face, forcefully but playfully moving her away. when she opens her eyes, she laughs even harder; miu's face is pressed so hard against her hand that her eyes have open and she can see her teeth, she kinda smiling, kinda grimacing, kinda looking like a cat. 

she laughed and laughed and laughed, feet kicking and hands finally moving from miu's face to her stomach clutching it in slight pain as she repeated 'oh my god, it hurts, it hurts' she rolls around and miu sighs in happiness, beginning to laugh to herself as she realises 'god damn, I love her.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
